El centro de atención
by KitsukyR
Summary: Un chico y una chica se conocieron en un viaje a Ba Sing Se. Nada más sencillo que eso. Jamás pensaron que eso se complicaría tanto para ellos, y para los demás a su alrededor. Kataang! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**El centro de atención**

**Primer capítulo: Principio**

_¿Aún te acuerdas de ese día? _

Era un día helado, y la estación de tren estaba repleta de personas. Todos con sus bufandas, sus abrigos, y sus grandes maletas, todos con el mismo destino: Ba Sing Se.

El tren de las 11:52 se había retrasado, algo inusual, así que había muchos pasajeros quejándose de ello. Al parecer había sucedido un problema con las líneas de transporte. Aún con las protestas de los pasajeros y las diputas que hubo con los encargados, esa línea de tren llegó a las 13:27 PM. Cuando abrieron las puertas de los vagones, Katara fue una de las primeras en entrar. Honestamente, para ella, hubiera sido mejor si el tren nunca hubiese llegado. Se sentó en uno de los asientos contra la ventana, esperaba que _–por lo menos-_ pudiera observar el paisaje. Una de las pocas cosas que podía anotar como positivo de los viajes, era que le gustaba mirar a través de la ventana, aunque eran vistas que ya había conocido, no importaba. Le gustaba mirarlos como si fueran imágenes de su memoria, como pequeños instantes que aparecían y desaparecían. Los demás pasajeros entraban, familias enteras, grupos de ancianos, algunos acompañados de sus hijos, y parejas jóvenes. Ninguno se encontraba solo.

Katara tomó un cuaderno de tapa blanda color azul que sostenía en sus manos. Lo había apartado con su maleta de equipaje. Pasaron unos minutos más y sonó un sonido anunciando la cerrada definitiva de las puertas.

-¡UN MOMENTO PORFAVOR!-

La chica morena dedicó su mirada a un chico que, con mucha velocidad; instaló un pie dentro del vagón, y cuando finalmente entró, suspiró aliviado. Se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba libre. A lado de ella.

Él tenía el pelo de color negro. Llevaba una bufanda color bordó que, era del mismo color que la bandana que tenía en medio de su frente. También le llamaron la atención unos guantes color negro que llevaba en ambas manos, dejando libres las puntas de todos sus dedos.

Katara sintió su respiración entrecortada, supuso que había tenido que correr mucho para llegar a tiempo. Lo cual era extraño, porque de por sí el tren se había retrasado, y más de una hora.

Pasaron unos minutos más, las puertas seguían abiertas y el tren seguía detenido.

El chico tomó de sus bolsillos dos objetos. Un lápiz y una servilleta. Se puso de rodillas en el asiento, y comenzó a hacer una especie de garabato en la servilleta. Lamentablemente, el papel era demasiado blando y la punta del lápiz no se deslizaba bien. Un suspiro desilusionado escapó de sus labios.

Katara extrajo una hoja de su cuaderno.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó.

Él se sentó normalmente en su asiento al momento en que escuchó su voz, pestañó dos veces y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Se paralizó unos momentos al encontrarse con una chica de ojos azules, piel morena y pelo color café. Era, indudablemente, una chica hermosa.

Tardó en percatarse de que, quizás, estaba observándola demasiado.

Le sonrió abiertamente y tomó la hoja con su mano. –¡Gracias!- El morocho tomó la hoja con delicadeza, y empezó a dibujar algo. Katara lo miró con curiosidad. Quizás el chico se podría ofender, quizás parecería que era una entrometida pero no lo pensó demasiado y su vista siguió clavada en su dibujo. En unos segundos, en ese pedazo de papel había dibujado una silueta, al parecer una mujer con un vestido. Le sorprendió que pudiera dibujar tan bien, y… ni siquiera se había quitado sus guantes.

-Wow, es hermoso.- murmuró.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció él –una vez más-, con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres profesional o algo parecido?- preguntó ella.

Él se frotó la nuca. –No.- dijo entre risas. –Pero me es muy divertido.-

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y se quedó en silencio. Supuso que se había terminado su conversación. Se equivocó, el silencio no duró mucho tiempo más.

-¿Tienes dibujos tuyos ahí?- preguntó él.

-¿Eh?...- el morocho de ojos grises señaló con su dedo índice el pequeño cuaderno que ella tenía en sus manos.

-¡Ah! No, nada de eso. Lo uso para escribir. Pero no sé dibujar.-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron por la sorpresa y entusiasmo.

-¿Escribes? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!-

-En realidad, no soy tan buena…-

-¿Pero para ti es divertido?-

Katara sonrió. –Sí, de hecho lo es y mucho.-

-¡Entonces es genial!- le dijo levantando ambos brazos, emocionado. Katara lo miró y rió una vez más.

-Por cierto, soy Katara.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, acercando la palma de su mano a la de él.

-Mi nombre es Aang.- le respondió, estrechando su mano con la de ella.

Ambos miraron curiosos a la ventana del tren cuando se dieron cuenta que, el sonido de la alarma estaba anunciando la partida. Las puertas de los vagones se cerraron finalmente. El tren comenzó a moverse, y la estación se estaba alejando de su campo visual.

El viaje había comenzado.

_N/A: No estoy muy segura que más acotar a este fic, POR LO MENOS, no al primer capítulo, jaja. Nada más que comentar que es en base a una idea que se me vino a la cabeza hace unas semanas atrás y pensé "Oh! ¿Porqué no me pongo a escribirlo en fanfiction?" así que, acá está. Sé que no hay muchos fics Kataang en español (y eso nos pone a todos muy tristes, YO LO SÉ) pero igual, tenía ganas y como amo esta pareja… acá está __. Voy viendo como va viniendo la cosa, pero tenía ganas de por lo menos publicar el primer capítulo, aunque no es muy largo, ojalá que les guste. Saben de ante mano que los reviews ME HACEN MUY FELIZ :D ajajjaja en fin, sin nada más que decir me despido, un beso grande! _

_V. _


	2. Ba Sing Se

**El centro de atención**

**Capítulo 2: Ba Sing Se**

-Dime la verdad-

Se cruzó de brazos mientras que ella apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-Aang, como ya te dije unas _millones de veces_… me gusta.-

Él se detuvo a mirar su dibujo.

Luego se acercó hacia ella y sin pestañar un milésimo de instante, la miró.

-¿En serio, en serio, en serio?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-_En serio_.-

Después de unos segundos Aang sonrió, haciendo énfasis a todos sus perfectos dientes y levantó ambos brazos como si hubiera ganado algún premio.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Soy genial!-

Katara comenzó a reírse y antes de que Aang pudiese preguntarle de qué, ella le dijo "eres gracioso".

Y una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios del morocho.

-¿¡Piensas que soy gracioso?!-

_Katara sonrió una vez más, divertida por sus reacciones tan… ¿optimistas?_

Entre medio de su risa, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿¡En serio?!- preguntó él, una vez más con el mismo entusiasmo en su voz.

-Sí, en serio- afirmó, al mismo tiempo que movía un mechón de su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Los ojos de Aang parecían resplandecer.

-¡Pienso lo mismooo! ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Para qué te diriges a Ba Sing Se?- preguntó.

Aang notó como los ojos de la morena se dirigían la mirada hacia otra dirección y su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

-Eh… Katara…- pronunció él avergonzado, casi en susurros. -Lo siento, no quería molestarte… no es importante, ¿sabes? no tienes que responderme sino quier-

-Está bien.- lo interrumpió. -Yo sólo vine por unas vacaciones. Bueno, de hecho mi hermano también. Pero se tomará el tren para Ba Sing Se en un par de semanas.-

-¿Sí? ¡Genial!-

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-¿Y tú para que vas a Ba Sing Se?-

Aunque él le había preguntado a ella en un principio y sonaba estúpido, honestamente no esperaba que ella le preguntara lo mismo. Si bien era obvio que lo haría.

Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró sus cejas.

-¿Aang?-

-Tengo que… ver a alguien.-

-Ya veo. Pero; Aang, no pareces muy alegre por eso, ¿me equivoco?-

Él suspiró.

-¿Verdad que no?- sonrió casi de manera sarcástica. –Me hubiera gustado perder el tren.- admitió.

-¿Perder el tren?-

-Sí, ya sabes. Como si hubiera sido un accidente, ¿entiendes? Y después poder decir "¡Oh, lo lamento, pero no voy a poder ir hoy, porque perdí el tren!".-

Katara se quedó observándolo. Y pensando en la ironía de la situación.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

Aang la miró.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Eso. Decir "perdí el tren" y no ir.-

-Bueno, de hecho…- Apoyó su cabeza lo más atrás que pudo en la cabecera del asiento mientras sonreía levemente.

-Vi el tren, a punto de irse, y pensé "¡_no tengo opción_!". Tarde o temprano, tendría que ir. Así que, ¿por qué alargarlo? Pero… ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro si hice lo correcto. Quizás no.-

-Quizás, al final, encuentres algo bueno después de todo.-

Aang escapó una carcajada de su boca.

-Bueno, sí.- la miró encontrándose con sus ojos azules. -¡Pude conocerte!-

Katara le sonrió abiertamente.

Pensó que era una broma, obvio.

-No estoy seguro de esto. Pero la verdad es que jamás lo he estado.- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que ella consideró ya era bastante característica de su parte.

Katara y Aang hablaron durante todo el viaje de ida hasta Ba Sing Se.

Los temas de conversación salían uno tras otro y a ninguno parecía haberle molestado tener un inesperado acompañante.

Ella tenía veintidós años, había hablado de su hermano mayor llamado Sokka y de su padre, Hakoda. Su madre había muerto cuando era una niña, no le explicó como sucedió y Aang tampoco le preguntó.

Él tenía veinte años, comentó de su infancia vivida con unos monjes y su gran admiración por ellos.

Katara le contó lo mucho que le gustaba leer y escribir. Admitió que no era buena, "_sólo estaba aprendiendo_". Y Aang sólo repetía que "_si ella se divertía, entonces estaba bien_".

Él comentó lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar. Y que, en realidad, la mayoría de sus dibujos eran a causa de sus sueños. Describió algo como "_pesadillas inusuales_". Aunque con el tiempo, había adquirido práctica y por cuestión de hechos, Katara había comprobado lo bueno que era.

La morena se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, acercándose a la ventana.

-Aang, ¡creo que ya llegamos!-

El morocho la miró desde su asiento.

-Eso es grandioso.- respondió sarcásticamente.

Katara colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-Vamos, estoy segura de que todo irá bien.-

-Espero lo mismo.-

La chica tomó una maleta de tamaño medio, color marrón.

-Bueno, ésta es la mía, ¿dónde están tus cosas?-

Aang se levantó de su asiento y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Mis cosas?- preguntó un poco confundido

-Ya sabes, tu equipaje.- aclaró ella

-Ah…- sonrió mientras se acomodaba la bufanda de su cuello. –No tengo nada.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'nada'? ¿Viniste sin nada?-

-¡Así es!- respondió con una gran sonrisa a una Katara que lo miraba atónita.

Antes de que ella pudiera acotar algo, notó como las demás personas del tren salían a pasos apresurados.

-¡Ah! ¡Rápido, vamos!-

Aang abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Katara tomando la suya, arrastrándolo junto a ella fuera del tren. Se enrojeció.

-Eh… Sí…- fue lo único que pudo acotar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que esto es Ba Sing Se, ¿eh?-

-Yep. ¡Bienvenida! ¿Qué opinas?-

-No lo sé… Es todo muy… grande. ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes, verdad?-

Aang sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Bueno… supongo que ya debería irme.-

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella de manera violenta.

-¿¡QUÉ?!¿Por qué?-

-¿No tenías que ver a alguien?-

-Bueeeeno, ¡pero eso puede esperar!-

Katara esbozó una pequeña risa.

-¿No habías dicho antes que sabías que 'no tenías opción' y que no debías 'alargar la situación'?-

Aang se quedó atónito por unos segundos hasta que se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser una especie de "guía turístico" por el día de hoy. Y nos podríamos divertir. Y los problemas seguirán allí de todos formas, ¿así que porque no?-

-Yo… no lo sé, Aang…-

-¡Vamooooooos!-

Katara lo miró.

-¡Puedes divertirte y lo sabes!-

Katara suspiró.

-Está bien…-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio.-

En efecto, la gran sonrisa de Aang apareció una vez más.

Había ganado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: ¡Finalmente! ¡El capítulo dosssss! Ni yo puedo creerlo, pero aquí está! Les agradezco mucho por los reviews (siempre es muy lindo leer su opinión) y a los que leeyeron el primer capítulo y les gustó, me hacen muy feliz! En fin, ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado, intentaré de postear el próximo más rápido, pero no prometo nada porque estoy estudiando y nunca quedo conforme con las cosas que escribo, ju-ju. De hecho todavía tenía mis dudas con éste capítulo pero bueno, ya está. Les mando un beso y abrazo enorme y otra vez, ojalá les guste!

V.


End file.
